What The Fuck?
by Saso795
Summary: Sasori membeli lukisan yg berseni dan ajaib dari tukang loak... Apa yg terjadi? Ada lemonnya lho... ALM II Event (art)..


What The Fuck!?

"Eh,lemonnya kapan sih?"Sasori ngaco

GUBRAAK!

"Lo kok blm apa2 udh mikirin lemon sih?"author heraaan bgt

"Gua nggak mau mainin nih skenario klo nggak ada lemonnya,author!"Sasori mengulangi perkataannya yg kemarin

"Iya iya...Ntar lo ama Sakura aja deh..."author nawarin

"Huuuhh...Gua hrs nge*** sama nih org?"Sakura shock

"Heh,lo ngomong seakan-akan nggak mau,tp muka lo kok jadi merah huh?"Sasori ngegodain Sakura

"Apa?Nggak tuh..."Sakura ngelak

"Terserah kau...Sakura-chan..."bisik Sasori di telinga Sakura yg mukanya semakin merah sprt kaos author

"Oke...kita mulai!"teriak author bersemangat

"Rosok rosok!"teriak tukan servis

"Tukang loak,author baka!"protes Naruto a.k.a tukang loak

"Untung jadi author,coba klo kagak,udh gua kepret nih 2 jadi titisan Masashi klo nih cerita dah selesai,gua jedotin palanye nih orang!"Naruto ngomong sendiri

"Bang!Ada lukisan gak?"tanya Sasori yg kurang lukisan dr tukang loak,ckckck...Author geleng2 ajeb2

"Kan lo yg nyuruh thor!"protes Sasori tanpa bukti

"Grrrhh..."Sasori nahan kentut,mksdnya nahan amarah...

"Eh Sas,ntar klo nih cerita selesai kita gebukin aja nih orang!"ajak Naruto

"Ntar klo gua gebukin dia,gua kagak jadi nge*** sama Sakura..."

"WHAAATT?"Naruto shock

"Katanya author,ntar lo boleh nge*** Hinata juga klo peran lo dah hbs..."bujuk Sasori

"Oke deh...Nih lukisannya..."

"Berapa harganya?"

"300rb"

"Ciyus?"

"Enelan"

"Miapa?"

"Mi goreng"

"Goreng pake apa?"

"Ikan"

"Ikan apa?"

"Ikan mas"

"Mas apa?"

"Masalah buat lo?"Naruto mengskakmat ucapan2 Sasori.

Sasori senang bisa membeli lukisan yg yg menggambarkan seorang gadis yg sedang menikmati indahnya matahari terbenam...Gadis berambut pink menggunakan kimono yg berwarna pink juga...

Sangat cantik ia pajang di kamar mandinya (?)

"Thor,klo lo mau ngerjain orang,jngn gua yg dikerjain!"Sasori mulai panas

"Panas?Minum OBH Kombi!"author ngasih tau

"Ntu obat batuk!"

"Minum Panadol!"

"Ntu obat sakit kepala!"

"Minum Ambeven!"

"Ntu obat sakit pantat a.k.a ambeien!"

"Minum Baygon!"

"Ntu obat nyamuk!"

"Terserah lo aja gimana enaknya..."jwb author santai

"Grrrrhh..."Sasori nahan kentut lagi

"Heh Sas,kentut ntu jngn ditahan,ntar penyakitan loh!"saran author nan pinter bgt

"Sabar..."Sasori nyoba sabar

GUBRAK! Tiba2 terdengar suara ada yg jatuh di kamar mandi.

"Apa itu?"Sasori langsung ke TKP

"Aduuhh..."seorang gadis berambut pink dr lukisan tersebut kesakitan

"What The Fuck!?"teriak Sasori kaget

"Ehehe...Haii.."sapa gadis itu

Stlh berkenalan,mengobrol,dll sampai akrab,,,,,(lemonnya mulai nih!)

"Hah..hah..suhu udara di sini panas ya." Goda Sasori sambil terengah-engah. Wajah Sakura blushing akibat ciuman ganas mereka.

Sasori mencium bibir Sakura, lalu ciumannya turun ke bawah, di leher jenjang Sakura.

"Ahk! Ngghh.." erang Sakura saat Sasori memberinya kissmark di lehernya. Tak puas dengan leher Sakura, Sasori meremas payudara Sakura hingga membuat Sakura mendesah. Tak puas dengan itu, Sasori melepas kaos Sakura, melepas kaitan bra Sakura lalu kembali meremas dada Sakura.

"Ahhh…Ah oh ah.." Desah Sakura membuat Sasori kembali terangsang. Tangan kiri satunya pun tak tinggal diam, tangannya meremas, memilin, memuting tonjolan payudaranya dan membuat Sakura mendesah lebih panjang.

"Ahhh ah..engghhh. ah~ Sassorii-kunnh," Sakura menjambak rambut Sasori akibat perlakuan dari Sasori. Selesai dengan dada Sakura, tangan kanan Sasori lebih turun menuju bagian bawah yang sudah lembab akibat perlakuan dari Sasori.

Sasori membelai paha Sakura, membuat Sakura menggelinjang geli aibatnya. Sasori Melepas kaitan rok sekolah Sakura dan kini tinggal satu kain yang tertinggal di tubuh Sakura. Mata Sakura merem melek. Sasori kembali mencium bibir Sakura, sementara tangannya melepas satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh Sakura. Sasori membelai rambut yang berada di pangkal paha Sakura.

"ahh…ah ah Sasori-kunnh.." Sakura kembali mendesah. Kemudian Sasori memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam liang Sakura. Memutar-mutar jarinya dengan cekatan, lalu keluar masuk.

"Ahhh…ah ah…ngghh..Sasssoorii-kunnh.." desah Sakura membuat Sasori menjadi penuh nafsu. Sasori terus memasuk-keluarkan jarinya ke dalam liang Sakura, lalu memasukkan satu jari lainnya dan memutarnya di dalam liang Sakura.

"Masih belum percaya kalau aku laki-laki?" Goda Sasori masih terus memasukkan jarinya jauh lebih dalam ke labia Sakura. Jari Sasori menemukan titik sensitive Sakura lalu memilinnya.

"Akh..Enggh..Sas..sori-kunnhh~" Sakura makin mendesah tak karuan. Tubuhnya menggelinjang dan Sakura klimaks untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Yahh baru segitu sudah kalah, curang klimaks duluan." Ucap Sasori sambil menjilat jari tangannya yang basah karena cairan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa terengah-engah akibat perlakuan Sasori, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

Sasori mencium lebih tepatnya melumat bibir Sakura, sementara tangannya meremas –remas payudara milik Sakura dan memasukkan 'benda miliknya' ke dalam liang Sakura. Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Sasori terus memasukkan bendanya jauh lebih ke dalam.

Sasori yang merasakan ada penghalang bagi bendanya untuk masuk lebih dalam, dengan sekali hentakkan kejantanannya telah seutuhnya berada di liang Sakura. Darah merembes keluar.

"Akh..sa..Sakitt.." Erang Sakura. Air matanya mengalir dari pelipis matanya. Melihat hal itu Sasori menghentikan aktifitasnya itu. Sasori menghapus air mata Sakura dengan jarinya, ia mencium bibir Sakura lembut dengan tujuan bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sakura. Tak disangka Sasori, Sakura menaikkan pinggulnya pertanda bahwa sasori boleh terus melanjutkan aksinya.

Melihat respon Sakura, Sasori memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, rasa sakit yang tadi dialami Sakura berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang mampu membuatnya merasa melayang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Ah ah…Uhh..Enggh.. -kunnhh.." desah Sakura nikmat, Sasori terus memaju munudrkan bendanya, tangannya pun terus meremas-remas dada Sakura yang lumayan besar dan padat itu. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menegang tak karuan dan..

"Ah Uh oh..Sas…Sasori-kunh." Desah yang diakhiri teriakan dari Sakura pertanda bahwa dirinya sudah klimaks. Sasori merasa sudah di ujung tanduk. Ia langsung mengeluarkan bendanya dari tubuh Sakura dan waktunya tepat, cairannya langsung keluar dengan derasnya.

"Hah hah hah." Sakura terengah-engah, keringatnya membuat tubuhnya menjadi itu terus berlanjut sampai…..

"Udh woi!Capek gua ngetik!Stop,berenti!"kata author lalu pergi tanpa pamit

"Author yg satu itu memang bodoh.."Sasori kesal acaranya diganggu

"Ki..kita sdhi..saja…Saso-kunh…hah hah hah…"ucap Sakura

"Cih,sial!Aku pulang saja ya,Saku-chan.."ucap Sasori lalu mencium dahi Sakura yg mereka memakai pakaian mereka kembali dan pulang ke rmh masing2…


End file.
